


Yellow

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: It’s easy for him to forget, with the way Jinki looks at him with sunshine in his eyes, that there is a rose bush growing in his chest.





	

      Taemin looks at the digital clock as Jinki slips inside the covers. It’s 3:45 in the morning. Jinki scoots closer to him, pressing into his cold feet into his thigh.

      “Fuck!” Taemin hisses. He really hates it when Jinki does that.

      “I knew you were awake,” Jinki chuckles.

      It isn’t that Taemin is pretending to be asleep but he doesn’t want Jinki thinking that he stayed up waiting for him like some lovesick puppy either.

      “So,” Jinki prompts when Taemin doesn’t say anything else.

      “So?” Taemin repeats grumpily.

      “Aren’t you going to ask me how it went?”

      Taemin can figure out how it went. “Not such as great cock sucker after all?” he teases.

      “No, that part was great,” Jinki answers, pressing even closer so Taemin feels his hard on. “Like she swallowed and everything but….” He’s squirming around a lot, like he can’t get comfortable.

      “But?”

      Jinki chuckles, his breath tickling Taemin’s ear. “I thought you didn’t care about who I fucked.”

      Taemin doesn’t care about who his roommate fucks. At least that’s what he tells himself. It’s also easy for him to forget, with the way Jinki looks at him with sunshine in his eyes, that there is a rose bush growing in his chest. But reality often squeezes the breath from his lungs when the scent of Jinki’s flings has him staring at blood tinged petals going down the toilet.

___________________________

 

      They are kissing.

 

      It had started with a games of spin the bottle. The punishment was full-on proper kissing with tongues. Without hesitation, Jinki pressed his lips against Taemin’s. The kiss was Hollywood: Reaching for the back of Taemin’s head, Jinki gently tugged the back of Taemin’s hair for deeper access. Taemin opened his mouth and their tongues touched. Jinki concentrated on Taemin’s lower lip; nibbling and biting, licking and tugging; breathing deeply through his nose as he changed the tilt of their heads.

      Taemin was breathless and for the first time it wasn’t because of some stupid anime disease Kibum said he had. On the way home, Jinki sheepishly confessed that he liked kissing Taemin and asked if he could do it again. The whole scene was ridiculously romantic; them standing under the spotlight of the security lamp outside their apartment door.

      Taemin knows he should have said no. But he’s ok for the most part. When Jinki pushes him up against the wall, he’s ok. When Jinki falls to knees and his own eyes slide shut at the wet warmth around him, he’s ok. They make their way to Taemin’s bedroom, their clothes strewn along the way. They laugh when their heads accidentally bump against each other as they get their clothes off. And Taemin allows himself, for the briefest of moments, to think that maybe Jinki feels the same way.

      But suddenly, the vine around his pulmonary artery twists painfully, and the thought perishes with the flurry of petals climbing up his throat. He only manages to get to the toilet in time.

      Yellow. The petals he flushes down the toilet are yellow. Not red like before. And his heart finally accepts what he’s known all along -that Jinki looks at everyone with sunshine in his eyes.

 

 


End file.
